1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electromagnetic relay.
2. Description of Related Art
There are conventional electromagnetic relays, in which a turning lever provided on a casing is turned to horizontally move an intermediate member to switch contact closing positions, thereby enabling confirmation of operation (for example, see Patent Document 1).
Also, there are further electromagnetic relays, in which a card provided on a casing is operatively and directly pushed to switch contact closing positions, thereby enabling confirmation of operation (for example, see Patent Document 2).
Also, there are still further electromagnetic relays, in which a push button provided on a casing is operatively slid to switch contact closing positions, thereby enabling confirmation of operation (for example, see Patent Document 3).                [Patent Document 1]        JP-A-11-09875        [Patent Document 2]        JP-A-11-016473        [Patent Document 3]        JP-A-2001-319553        
However, all the above-mentioned electromagnetic relays are constructed such that an operating member (turning lever, card, push button) is provided on a casing to directly operate an internal constituent part. Therefore, there is involved a problem that in order to prevent entry of dust, etc. into an interior of the electromagnetic relay, a construction for mounting the operating member on the casing must be made complicate. Also, with the first electromagnetic relay, it is necessary to bend a movable contact piece by converting a turning motion of a lever arm into horizontal motion of the intermediate member, thus causing a problem of lack in stability of motion. Further, with the second and third electromagnetic relays, it is not possible to maintain the operating member in a locked state.